In the Stars
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: "I get the feeling that we were always meant to meet…like it was written in the stars." (Follow up to "Angel," "Angel in Disguise," "Angelic," and "Pulled.")


In the Stars

Summary: "I get the feeling that we were always meant to meet…like it was written in the stars." (Follow up to "Angel," "Angel in Disguise," "Angelic," and "Pulled.")

Disclaimer: I only own Angel!

A/N: This is one of those stories where the open ending is intentional, but it was also written as a way of offering an open door, so to speak. 😊 Will you see Angel again in the future? Who knows? I did want to write at least one more story with him before I venture into the final stories I have left to write before the big story takes place, and this was it. There is a lot of _fluff_ in here, so brace yourselves. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

The castle was a lot busier than usual. Since the summer season was only a few days away, everyone was preparing for the changing of the seasons ball that evening. Just about every kingdom had these types of celebrations annually, but the one in Enchancia this year was going to be one to remember.

Since everyone _was_ so busy with last-minute preparations, Calista was essentially confined to her room to entertain herself. The entire staff, including her uncle (and her volunteering mother), had their hands full with the prep for the party; in fact, they'd been working on it for days now. Amber, Sofia, and James were adhering to some sort of 'list' that Amber had developed—something about party essentials, party favors, or whatever. Honestly, the mini sorceress had tuned the conversation out when she realized that she'd basically have no one to spend time with for a while. Sure, she was invited to the ball, as her mother and the royal family had indicated, but she had little to no interest in the actual development of it.

She sighed and walked to her window, pressing her hands against the glass as she stared outside. She really wished she had someone she could talk to more often. Sure, Sofia was steadily becoming one of her closest friends, and she adored her family, but they were always so busy with either work or school-related activities. Not that she _wasn't_ , but… "Maybe I should go for a walk," she decided as she turned and began walking to the door. She twisted the handle and opened the door, only to gasp as a few workers rushed by with some more decorations for the ball (or so she assumed).

Calista sighed and shut the door behind her before heading down to the main floor and out the front door of the castle. She inhaled slowly, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the fresh scent of the new flowers. A smile formed on her face. _This_ was more like it. She could get away from the hustle and bustle of the castle and enjoy herself, even if she did have to do so alone.

She hummed as she hopped down the steps and started walking toward the gates. Some of the guards allowed her to exit. She'd gotten to know them a bit better in the recent months, and they really enjoyed her magical displays and silly jokes for whatever reason. Maybe Uncle Ceddy was wrong about them. Maybe they just needed some entertainment every now and then to make their jobs a little livelier.

"On your own today, Miss Calista?" the guard named Harvey queried kindly as he watched the young sorceress exit the gate and turn back to face him and his partner.

She sighed. "Yes. Everyone's so busy with getting ready for the ball tonight that I figured I might as well do something on my own." She smiled sweetly. "I won't be gone long. Just for a while to take a walk around and get away from the craziness in the castle."

"We understand," the other guard, Franklin, assured her. "Honestly, I'm glad we're out here, despite the heat. Fancy parties are fine and all, but we've heard from the other guards about the preparation." He made an exhausted face and sighed, causing Calista to giggle. "I don't know how they keep their wits about them up there."

"To be honest, neither do I." She grinned and waved. "Later, you guys. Make sure you drink plenty of water."

"Will do, Miss Calista," Harvey called after her before shutting the gates. "Be safe."

"I will!" She pressed on, over the bridge, and through the foliage just beyond the bridge entrance. She set off from the established pathway and onto the grass, her hand brushing the bark of a cherry blossom tree. She smiled, admiring the beauty of its blossoms. The other surrounding trees were flush with their green leaves and pink and white flowers. Springtime had been exceptionally kind to the plants this year, and for that she was thrilled.

The dark-haired girl moved along, her shoes and robe brushing through some of the newer summer buds lining the brilliantly green grass. Soon, though, she decided to take a break. She found a willow tree, its trunk slightly twisted and imperfect, but still strong and lovely; the elongated leaves rustled and gently swayed in the wind. This was her favorite type of tree. The willow was unassuming yet majestic in its own right. It didn't look like the other trees, and for that she was grateful. In a way, it reminded her of someone…

She withdrew her wand and pointed at one of the sturdier-looking branches. " _Oscillatio_." She smiled as some vine-covered ropes descended from the branch, ending with a polished wooden seat with intricate flower designs. She sat down on the swing and began moving slowly back and forth, enjoying the peaceful environment—the birds tweeting in the distance, the warmth of the sun, the tickle of the grass against her ankles, the view of the water from her position… It was all perfect.

She closed her eyes and let the summer wind carry her back and forth every now and then. She had nearly dozed off when she felt a strange warmth and gentle pressure against her back. Before she knew it, she was swinging back and forth at a wider pacing, her hands gripping the ropes and ivy to steady herself. She gasped.

Another pair of hands wrapped around her own and stilled the swing. "Do not worry," a calm voice whispered into her ear. "I will not let you go."

Calista blinked and turned, a bright smile forming on her face as she jumped up and hugged the one person she was hoping she would see. "Angel!"

Angel chuckled and returned her hug, smiling.

"How do you always find me?" the sorceress wondered as she looked up at him.

"It is a gift," he responded mysteriously, his eyes twinkling. "Some call it magic, would you not agree?"

She grinned back at him. "Sure, we'll go with that." She looked him over once, curious about the recent adventure with him. He had located a magical orb that had given him the ability to age again, like any normal kid. He looked relatively the same though, as it hadn't been that long since their adventure. Same long hair tied into a wavy ponytail. Same kind eyes. Same height. The only thing that seemed to be different was his new set of clothing.

She circled her friend, admiring the beautiful fabric he wore. His shirt was long-sleeved, and it depicted two different scenes on the front and the back: the front was a secluded waterfall with surrounding vegetation, and the back was a mountain with the sun high in the sky. His dark brown pants and matching shoes both appeared to be Native-made, like she expected.

"You are wondering about this," Angel realized as he gestured toward his shirt.

"It's lovely," Calista responded with a smile.

"A lady from another tribe similar to mine made it for me, actually. I have done a lot of traveling and reconnecting with my heritage lately, and while my tribe is no more, there are a few neighboring ones that have reached out to me. Of course, I have been on my own for a very long time, and I always return to the Cave of Flames."

"Naturally." She laughed. "That's wonderful though, Angel. I'm glad you're able to do that."

"Hmm. So," he began, eyeing her curiously, "what are you doing out here on your own? Every time I find you, you always seem to be lost in your own little world."

"Maybe that's why you and I are such good friends," she teased, giggling as he grinned. "The castle where my family and I are staying is so busy right now. There's a ball tonight, which Mummy said I need to attend, and it's just crazy. People are rushing around getting things ready… It's just utter chaos, Angel."

He laughed. "So, is a ball like a party then?" He smiled as she nodded. "I have never experienced one of those. My family used to have our own versions of parties, mostly for unions or coming-of-age types of things. They were always fun."

"I suppose royal balls can be fun, but they can also be sort of boring too." She shrugged. "A lot of couples dancing to old-fashioned music and food that's so fancy you can't even pronounce the name or figure out how to eat it half the time…"

Angel shook his head in humor, listening to her explanation. "You say you are going, yes?"

"Unfortunately. I'd rather just spend more time with you, Angel." She smiled happily. "Say, would you like to come back to the castle with me? We could play some games until the ball begins."

"Oh, um…" The boy seemed to become a bit nervous all of a sudden. "I… I would like to, but… I am not used to being around others, as you probably realize. Will they…be all right with my being there?"

"Angel, everyone in the castle is more preoccupied with the party and hardly realized I'd left," she snickered. "I'm sure it will be okay."

"If you say so… Lead the way, Calista."

The two friends ventured from the seclusion of the trees back over the familiar bridge where they'd spent time stargazing.

As they approached the gate, Calista noticed her friend becoming more nervous. She smiled and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's all right," she whispered, seeing him nod in response. She grinned up at the two guards through the gate as she released Angel's hand. "Hello again, Mr. Harvey! Mr. Franklin!"

"Well, hello, Miss Calista," Harvey returned with an amused chuckle. "You weren't gone as long as I thought you would be. Ah, but you've brought a friend back, I see."

"Yes, this is Angel. We met each other last year and have been good friends ever since." She smiled as the boy seemed to relax a bit. "May we enter?"

"Certainly," Franklin replied as he unlocked the gate, both guards pulling the doors aside to allow the children to enter. "Enjoy that ball tonight, Miss Calista. I'm sure it's going to be a good one."

"Ha, we'll see," she told him. "I'm not much of a party person myself."

"Me neither," Harvey responded with a grin. "My idea of a party is food and good music…minus the hundreds of people that I don't even know."

Calista laughed. "Tell me about it. Thanks, you guys!" She grabbed Angel's hand and hurried up to the castle steps, beginning to ascend when she felt a bit of resistance behind her. She looked back toward the brunette. "What is it?"

"This is where you _live_?" he asked in awe, his eyes wide and trying to take in everything at once.

"You have seen the castle before, right?"

"Not up close like this. I guess I am just…amazed?"

She smiled and tugged him along, walking up the steps again. "Don't be intimidated. The building may be grand and seemingly daunting, but it's not as bad as all that."

"Oh, it is not that, Calista. I have been either in a tribal village or in a cave my entire life, so something this big and colorful is…very new." He laughed as they entered through the front doors.

"Ah, I see. Come on. My room is upstairs."

With the castle so preoccupied with the festivities that evening, no one even noticed or paid attention to the children as they headed upstairs. Calista watched her friend, noting the look of awe still on his face as they went from place to place. For someone with such a mysterious and all-knowing presence, he was remarkably innocent and overwhelmed by the castle structure, and she found that endearing. She smiled softly before continuing to lead him in the right direction.

Once they reached her room, Calista opened the door and allowed Angel to enter first, laughing as he rushed over and jumped onto the bed. She shut the door behind her and folded her arms, grinning at him. "I see you like the bed."

"It looked soft and bouncy," he answered with a bright smile before bouncing a bit on the mattress. "It _is_. And these blankets are so warm and gentle. They remind me of some of the fabrics from my tribe many years ago."

Calista jumped onto the bed next to him and withdrew her wand, grinning. "Would you like to play a game?"

His brown eyes sparkled in excitement. "What kind of game?"

She tapped the bed, producing a wooden board with a variety of different boxes and many red and black pieces. "A game I'm exceptionally good at—one my uncle can never seem to win against me. Checkers!"

Angel tilted his head. "I have never heard of this game before. Will you teach me?"

"Of course."

The next few hours were spent playing this enthralling game (which Angel picked up easily, winning a few on his own) and talking. It was wonderful to both of them to just enjoy being kids and laughing at silly things. They had just finished another game when a knock fell upon the door.

"Calista?"

She turned, noting the door remained closed. "Yes, Mummy?"

"The ball will begin in an hour, darling. Best be getting dressed, and I'll meet you in the ballroom."

She sighed, nodding, even though her mother couldn't see it. "All right!" She smiled sadly toward Angel. "Sorry, Angel… I guess our fun time is over."

"I enjoyed it a great deal," he told her sincerely as he returned the smile.

The mini sorceress used her magic to remove the checkerboard before sliding down to the floor. She inhaled once before waving her wand around herself, producing her attire for the evening.

Angel's eyes widened. His friend, who normally dressed in her typical red robe, now wore something at least a little bit more formal for the occasion. Her robe was replaced with a knee-length red dress, the center adorned with a purple strip of fabric and a small purple chain with a yellow star dangling from it. Purple tights and red flats finished off her outfit. She didn't wear any fancy jewelry or ornate hair pieces like the royals would, and for that he was actually glad. It wouldn't be 'Calista' if she did. He smiled. "You look beautiful."

Calista blushed modestly as she observed her outfit change. "I'm not used to wearing stuff like this," she admitted. "I always feel more comfortable and confident in my robe. It's part of me."

The brunette hopped down from the bed and approached her, smiling as he clasped her hands. "This is a part of you too, Calista. No matter what you wear, you will always be Calista."

She smiled and giggled. "Um, Angel…" Okay, how was she going to ask this? And if she did, would he agree? Would the royal family be okay with it? Pushing her doubts aside, she simply asked, "Would you…like to attend the ball with me tonight?"

"Oh…" Now it was Angel's turn to be conflicted. Again, he was so used to being on his own and not around a lot of people, but maybe just this once, he could make an exception. After all, others could see him now after the recent events, so… He smiled. "For you, Calista, yes." He laughed as she gasped in excitement. "That way, I know you will not be sitting to the side, pouting."

"I don't pout," she retorted, folding her arms and giving him a sour look.

He grinned, tapping her nose and causing her to sputter. "I believe I have made my point."

She giggled and grabbed his hand, tugging him along.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Calista recently?" Sofia asked as she and her siblings were in the ballroom, greeting guests as they were beginning to arrive. They were dressed in their usual party attire, and they were surrounded by the summer-themed decorations dangling from every corner of the room.

"Not since yesterday," James answered thoughtfully. "I guess we've been so busy getting ready for this thing, we didn't even get a chance to talk to her."

"I'm sure she's fine," Amber soothed her siblings as she continued greeting entering kings, queens, princes, princesses, and other members of the royal society. "She's resourceful. She probably found something to do."

"I kind of feel bad for leaving her out though," the auburn-haired princess admitted. "Ms. Cordelia said she'd probably rather be by herself, but I'm not so sure."

"It's fine, Sofia," the other princess assured her. "She'll be here tonight anyway, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then don't worry. We'll make sure she has a great time." Amber winked and began greeting people again.

Sofia turned to Cedric, who had just walked up to her. "Hi, Mr. Cedric."

"Sofia, have you seen Cordelia?" he asked, folding his arms. "She's supposed to be helping me with the magical buffet, and I can't find her anywhere."

"I think she went to get Calista."

A look of realization appeared on the sorcerer's face. "Oh, that's right. Poor Calista has been on her own the last day." He pondered. "I'll have to make that up to her. Maybe a magical picnic…"

Sofia grinned and patted his arm. "Good idea, _Uncle Ceddy_."

He gave her a pointed look. "Oh, don't you start too." He looked up as Cordelia entered, her long hair pulled back into a half-up style and her sparkling pink and green gown sweeping the floor as she walked. "Cordy, where's Calista?"

Cordelia shrugged with a flustered look on her face as she approached him. "I told her to get ready about half an hour ago before I left to get dressed. She said she would, and that's the last I heard. I figured she would have been down here by now." She smiled and playfully patted her brother's cheek. "Relax, Cedric. I'm sure she'll be along soon. Now, let's get started on this magical buffet."

The ball began soon after, the music swelling and the guests dancing and enjoying themselves. Everyone applauded as Roland danced with Miranda, even twirling and lightly dipping her at one point.

James rolled his eyes. "Grownups," he complained.

"I think it's sweet," Amber countered.

He grinned. "You would."

They weren't paying much attention to the entrance to the ballroom, where Angel and Calista slipped in relatively unnoticed. They were giggling softly and chatting quietly, so as not to draw attention to themselves.

However, Sofia noticed them and smiled as she approached the friends, who were standing off to the side. "Hi, Calista! You look great!"

Calista smiled happily. "Thank you, Sofia." She then noticed that the princess was looking expectantly toward the boy beside her. "Oh, um… Sofia, I have something to tell you." She gestured toward her friend. "Do you remember last year, when we travelled to the Kingdom of Orthe and I went to Wolf's Valley? I told you guys I'd met a new friend?"

"Yeah, I remem—" A look of realization crossed her features, a smile on her face as she looked at the boy. "You must be Angel."

Angel returned her smile as he nodded. "And you must be Princess Sofia. It is nice to finally meet you. Calista speaks of you often."

"She was so excited to tell us about you too," Sofia acknowledged. "But we never did get to see you."

"It is…a very long story, I am afraid." He smiled and nudged the dark-haired girl beside him, causing her to giggle. "Perhaps one day Calista can tell you the story."

The princess grinned toward her younger friend. "I think that would be a good idea, Calista."

Calista smiled sheepishly before nodding. "One of these days…" She grabbed Angel's hand and tugged him along. "See you later, Sofia!"

Sofia laughed as she watched them before walking over to Cedric and Cordelia, who were finally able to take a break from their magical buffet. She tugged Cedric's sleeve, getting his attention. "I found Calista."

"Oh, finally," he sighed as he looked around. "Where is she?"

Sofia grinned and pointed toward the other side of the room, where the girl in question was talking excitedly with her friend. "Over there."

Cedric narrowed his eyes, finally spotting his niece. "And who is that she's with?"

"Do you remember the boy Angel she kept trying to tell us about last year?"

Cordelia squealed excitedly as she clasped her hands together. "My little Angel Face looks so enamored with him too!" She glanced down toward Sofia. "So he exists…"

"Well, obviously, Cordy," Cedric scoffed. "He's right there, and he hasn't taken his eyes off her once."

"They're really good friends, Mr. Cedric," Sofia returned with a knowing smile.

"Mm-hmm…" He kept his eyes trained on the children, curious about their interactions. "A friend we've only just seen in person?"

"Calista said it was a long story." Sofia laughed.

"Which we'll hear all about later," Cordelia finished with a nod. She glanced toward her brother. "Let her enjoy the evening, Ceddy."

"Very well," he complied as the orchestra began another song.

Angel lit up as the tune of the new song caught his attention. "This sounds like music my tribe would enjoy… I like it." He smiled toward Calista. "Would you like to dance?"

The girl blinked before blushing a little bit. "I don't dance often…"

"Neither do I."

"I might be a clumsy dancer," she giggled as he took her hand.

"Then let us be clumsy together." He pulled her closer and began leading her in a dance just off the dance floor, in their own little world, mostly away from the eyes of the others. Seeing she was distracted, he leaned over and whispered, "Thank you for inviting me here, Calista."

She smiled and nodded.

"I am glad we met. In fact… I get the feeling that we were always meant to meet…like it was written in the stars." He looked up through the windows, noting the dark skies and the twinkling pinpoints of lights.

Calista sighed happily and hugged him.

Cedric blinked at the sight. "Just friends, Sofia?"

Sofia smiled and shrugged. "Friends hug each other all the time, Mr. Cedric…"

"I suppose, but still…"

She grinned, deciding to distract him. "Mr. Cedric, will you dance with me?"

He sighed, but he smiled toward her. "Again? You asked me to practice dancing with you this afternoon, and now you want to dance again? You can't dance with your siblings?"

"I like dancing with _you_. It's fun!"

"And humorous if you trip over your robe," Cordelia added with a smirk, causing her brother to glower at her.

"I'd be happy to, Sofia," he told his apprentice, ignoring his sister. "Come along."

Cordelia smiled as her brother and the princess began dancing, Cedric twirling the girl a few times before holding her hands and continuing their dance. She then glanced back toward her daughter, who was apparently in a deep conversation with the boy. "Hmm…" She began walking in their direction.

"I should probably leave soon, Calista," Angel told the girl with a soft smile. "I have a long walk ahead of me if I am to get back to the tribe before morning."

"You're leaving so soon?" she asked sadly.

"I certainly hope not," Cordelia stated as she approached the children, startling them. "We haven't even been properly introduced."

Calista blinked in surprise before flushing a bit. "Um, M-Mummy, this is my friend…Angel."

The sorceress smiled as she nodded toward the dark-haired boy. "I remember Calista speaking of you before. It is nice to finally meet you, Angel."

Angel smiled as Calista sighed in relief. "It is nice to meet you as well, Ms. Cordelia. Calista has told me all about you." He looked back toward his friend, gently squeezing her hand. "Well… Perhaps I can stay for a bit longer."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"For a while…" He smiled toward Cordelia. "After all, I think we have much to discuss."

Cordelia nodded as Calista hugged Angel tightly. "Indeed." She led them to a table and sat down with them, calmly observing her daughter and her friend.

"Where shall I start?" Angel asked.

The woman smiled. "The beginning…"

The end


End file.
